


His Face

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius used to know Remus' face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Face

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like... oh so many years ago and I'm only now moving it to AO3.

Sirius used to know Remus’ face well. He used to know the exact lines and shapes that made it up, the different smiles Remus had. The small, soft smile when he was content. The big, joyful smile when he was laughing. The tense smile when he didn’t want to show his emotions. His small smirk when he was teasing Sirius.

He had a new smile. A bitter smile, one that never reached his eyes. It curved his lips, but there was no true joy. Of course there wasn’t.

His eyes were different. They used to be open and honest and trusting, but now they were closed, betrayed, weary, full of hurt. Even when his eyes met Sirius’ at Order meetings, there was still the pain of fourteen lonely years, thirteen years of betrayal. Even when Sirius and Remus were talking, joking, his eyes showed how he really felt.

Remus had two scars across his face now. Sirius didn’t know when they had happened, though he suspected it was during one of the first transformations after… after. After everything.

Sirius used to be able to picture Remus’ face perfectly in his head when he closed his eyes, but now it was a muddle of what he used to know and what he knew now. But he had time. He was going to re-learn Remus’ face, know every line, every wrinkle, every scar. 


End file.
